Ceguera
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro. Universo Alterno. Kuroko quedó ciego a los 10 años, pero aunque era incapaz de ver el mundo "normal", otro se abrió para él. El mundo de las auras y con él, el de su destino.


**Comunidad: **30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla de retos: **Sorpresa.  
**Tema: **14. Fachada.

**Notas:** El concepto de "auras" es original de Stephen King en el sentido en el que lo utilizo en esta historia y fue introducido en su libro "Insomnia".

* * *

**Ceguera.**

Kuroko Tetsuya no nació ciego, sin embargo, cuando para cuando tenía diez años ya lo estaba. Sufría de una extraña condición médica que lo hizo pasar de tener una visión normal, cuando apenas era un bebé de brazos, interesado por todas las cosas brillantes y de formas graciosas (que en ese entonces ya empezaba a percibir como borrosas) a, cuando cumplió tres años, tener que entrecerrar los ojos para poder distinguir entre figuras, si bien su problema no era tan grave en ese entonces y unos años después, cuando entró a la escuela, pudieron corregirlo momentáneamente con lentes, que fueron aumentando en graduación y precio a la par que la inminente ceguera de Kuroko.

Los lentes dejaron de funcionar cuando la oscuridad nubló por fin los ojos azules del que en esos momentos no era más que un niño de diez años, al que le gustaba mucho leer y jugar basketball, cosas de las que tuvo que verse privado; cosas que desaparecieron junto con el mundo de colores y formas para ser sustituidas por el mundo de los sonidos y mayoritariamente del silencio, pues a Kuroko nunca le gustó estar en ambientes demasiado bulliciosos.

Si Kuroko se molestó o entristeció ante este cambio tan drástico, ninguno de sus familiares se dio cuenta. Seguía siendo el chico tranquilo y cortés al que le gustaba, ahora a falta de libros, escuchar la radio y a otros leer. Y quizá su ánimo sereno se debía a que sabía que los libros no irían a ninguna parte, que pronto estarían a su alcance nuevas letras, bien en la forma de audiolibros o bien en libros braille, un sistema que aprendió con rapidez y diligencia y que le permitió continuar, en la medida de lo posible, el estilo de vida que llevaba hasta el momento.

Así, le es posible asistir a la escuela, en donde, aunque no puede ver la pizarra, escucha la voz del profesor quizá con más atención que cualquiera que sus compañeros y complementa dicha información con sus libros de texto con letras Braille. El basketball, sin embargo, es un asunto totalmente diferente. No hay aditamento alguno que pueda ayudarlo a jugar con sus compañeros de curso y desde el día en que pierde la visión hasta su graduación, Kuroko se la pasa sentado en un rincón del gimnasio en las clases de educación física, casi siempre leyendo y de vez en cuando dormitando.

Pero aunque no juega en la escuela con los demás, Kuroko no se rinde y por las tardes se lo puede ver en el parque más cercano a su casa, jugando con el balón que le regaló su padre cuando tenía cinco años y todavía esperaba un milagro, guiándose por el sonido del balón sobre el asfalto para saber su ubicación y deseando, más que todo, más incluso que recuperar su visión, tener un amigo con quien jugar. Deseo que se cumplió, aunque Kuroko nunca sabría si fue por azar o destino, pero un día, un chico llamado Ogiwara Shigehiro apareció en su campo de juegos y con el vino la visión de las _auras_.

Kuroko las llamó "auras" a falta de una palabra más apropiada y sobre todo influenciado por el montón de libros sobre fantasía y magia que había leído en su infancia, pero si eran auras o alguna secuela de la enfermedad en sus ojos, nunca se molestó en averigüarlo. Lo único que supo fue que un día Ogiwara apareció en su campo de juegos y antes de anunciar su presencia con un saludo, Kuroko lo "vio" por el rabillo del ojo: una silueta de su tamaño, rodeada por un aura de brillante color plateado como la luna.

—¡Hola! ¿Puedo jugar contigo? —dijo el chico, del que Kuroko sólo podía ver su aura, pero que tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños, así como un semblante amigable, que la sonrisa que le dirigía conseguía acentuar—. ¡Ah, cierto! No me he presentado. Me llamo Ogiwara Shigehiro, pero puedes decirme Hiro, así me dicen en casa.

—Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, es un placer conocerte —dijo Kuroko a su vez, extendiendo su mano hacia el aura, probando si podía confiar en esta nueva visión o si sólo era una broma de su cerebro. Sin embargo, Ogiwara se la estrechó y Kuroko pudo ver su aura al moverse y rodear un poco su propia mano, así como también sentir su tacto y por un momento, lo que le pareció un ligero sabor a chocolate.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ese partido? —preguntó Ogiwara y quizá fue ahí y no antes, ni siquiera en el momento en que Kuroko vislumbró su aura plateada por el rabillo del ojo, cuando comenzó todo en realidad. Ni siquiera en el momento en el que Kuroko le explicó sobre su condición ni cuando Ogiwara hizo a un lado su problema con un movimiento de la mano, ni siquiera cuando empezaron a jugar, Kuroko sintió con tanta fuerza el peso de un destino desconocido sobre él.

Pero aunque lo sintió, no le dio ninguna importancia y el pensamiento se desvaneció, desplazado por los días de inmensa felicidad que siguieron a tan inesperado, pero quizá destinado encuentro. Ogiwara no tardó en convertirse en su mejor amigo, a él no le importaba si Kuroko veía o no y esto no se limitaba a su amistad, sino también a sus partidos juntos, en los que no se dejaba ganar por lástima, sino que atacaba incluso de manera más fiera, a la que Kuroko no era capaz de responder, aunque más por habilidad que por su incapacidad.

Fueron buenos años y Kuroko los disfrutó al máximo, pero en secundaria, Ogiwara y él tuvieron que separarse para asistir a escuelas diferentes; además, Ogiwara cambió de casa, lo que disminuyó su contacto a llamadas telefónicas bastante animadas aunque esporádicas, pues ambos estaban inmersos en sus respectivas vidas. Por supuesto, a Kuroko le dolió ver marchar a su amigo, pero no llegó a deprimirse, para ese entonces ya tenía la entereza mental que lo acompañaría toda la vida; ya era fuerte y decidido e incluso un poco cínico.

Además, pensaba, aunque Ogiwara se había ido, le había dejado y dado mucho y eso era lo que importaba: lo que llevaba dentro suyo. Y una de esas cosas era su capacidad para leer las auras, aunque en un principio su único sujeto de "investigación" era Ogiwara mismo, quien nunca supo lo que su amigo veía, si bien siempre le pareció sorprendente la manera en que Kuroko podía encontrarlo, como si su problema de visión fuese un mero invento. Así, Kuroko aprendió a reconocer los cambios en las auras y cómo estas se tornaban rojas, por ejemplo, si la persona estaba enojada, un poco anaranjadas si estaba aquejada de hambre y casi deslumbrantes, como antorchas, si la persona bullía en felicidad.

Esto le resultó útil más tarde, cuando conoció a Aomine en Teiko y posteriormente a Kagami en Seirin, pues ambos tenían auras brillantes a su alrededor y ambos, como Ogiwara, se convirtieron en personas sumamente importantes en su vida, mejores amigos entrañables, aunque un poco idiotas, con quienes no tenía que preocuparse por su "discapacidad" y con los que podía jugar basketball siempre que le apetecía, si bien ambos lo superaban en habilidad enormemente.

Fue gracias a ellos que conoció a Kise Ryouta, si bien en un principio el joven no le pareció nada interesante y no le sorprendió que el desinterés fuera mutuo. Kise no tenía un aura alrededor suyo, por lo que Kuroko pensó que no sería importante en la trama de su vida, esta creencia, sumada la personalidad del joven, que era bastante condescendiente y egoísta cuando lo conoció, contribuyó a que no fueran los mejores amigos en un principio, aunque se veían obligados a convivir diariamente, pues Kise asistía a Seirin también y pertenecía al equipo de basketball junto con Kagami.

Así pues, su relación era más que inevitable, aunque Kuroko estaba lejos de entender la magnitud de dicha afirmación, que se decía de vez en cuando, sobre todo en los momentos en que estaba a un paso de golpear a Kise, lo que sin duda no sería bueno, pues afectaría también su amistad con Kagami. Ah, pero resultaba difícil tratar con Kise. Tan difícil que a veces Kuroko deseaba poder ver su aura, si es que ésta existía, para poder leerlo a la perfección y así evitar sus comentarios o incluso su mera presencia. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles y en muchas ocasiones, tenía que soportar la presencia del joven a la salida de la escuela o bien en excursiones de compras o escolares.

No fue hasta que Kise vio jugar a Kuroko que las cosas cambiaron entre ellos. Hasta entonces, Kuroko sólo había estado presente en los partidos de Seirin, escuchando atentamente la narración de los comentaristas mientras se imaginaba las jugadas y seguía a Kagami con su ojo interior, guiado por su aura roja como el fuego, aunque muy distinta del aura llena de pinchos de alguien enojado. Sin embargo, una tarde, en la que se reunieron con Aomine, que estaba en un equipo rival y que accedió a jugar con ellos por diversión, aunque, dijo, era imposible que le ganaran, la visión de Kise sobre Kuroko cambió.

Se dividieron en dos equipos de dos personas; Kagami y Kuroko y Kise y Aomine. Kise, que de alguna manera se sentía incómodo ante la incapacidad de Kuroko y además no podía soportar su personalidad, se llevó una gran sorpresa ese día. Kuroko era una persona totalmente diferente con el balón en las manos, era alguien decidido, rápido e incluso fiero y aunque ayudaba mucho el que podía seguir los movimientos de Kagami y Aomine gracias a sus auras, la mayor parte de su estilo de juego provenía de su esfuerzo y años y años de entrenar a su oído, así como su coordinación, si bien tenía que confiar en Kagami para encestar, él se defendía muy bien en los pases.

—¡Kurokocchi, nunca te había visto jugar así! —dijo Kise, una vez terminó el partido y Kagami se ofreció a ir por unas bebidas, sólo para ser seguido por Aomine inmediatamente, pues el joven tenía hambre y no confiaba en que Kagami pudiese regresar con toda la comida intacta, por lo que Kise y Kuroko se quedaron solos.

—¿Kurokocchi? —preguntó el joven, con un dejo de irritación en la voz—. Nunca me habías llamado así, Kise-kun.

—Bueno —dijo Kise, alegrándose de que Kuroko no pudiera ver cómo se rascaba la nuca—. Es que... ¡Nunca te había visto, Kurokocchi! De verdad me sorprendiste, ¡fue genial!

—Gracias, Kise-kun —fue lo único que Kuroko atinó a decir, pues el cambio en Kise había sido tan radical que no sabía ni qué hacer; por una parte, se sentía irritado al darse cuenta de que el joven sólo lo tomaba en cuenta ahora que había demostrado su valía, pero por otro lado... Bueno, en realidad por otro lado seguía molesto porque ahora conocería sin duda su lado más molesto y pegajoso.

Y Kuroko no se equivocaba, aunque pasaron unos dos o tres partidos más antes de que conociera al Kise demasiado cariñoso e involucrado. Pero para entonces ya tenía suficiente y a la vez ya se había acostumbrado, aunque le seguía molestando, que Kise lo acompañara a la salida o se ofreciera a llevar sus libros o a llevarlo a él a alguna parte, como si de pronto Kuroko hubiera quedado inválido o estúpido como para no poder valerse por sí mismo, como si antes no lo hubiera visto hacer todo eso por sí solo y con gran habilidad.

Lo que Kuroko no sabía era que el cambio de Kise era mucho más que tener una nueva perspectiva sobre una persona a la que hasta entonces había hecho a un lado, sino que iba más allá, aunque el rubio no estaba seguro de poder ni querer ponerle un nombre. Lo que sí sabía era que, desplazada por fin la venda de vanidad que cubría sus ojos, podía ver en Kuroko demasiadas cosas que hasta entonces le habían parecido insignificantes y que ahora eran importantes, demasiado importantes y lo ponían nervioso. Por ejemplo, le gustaba ver al chico leer, moviendo sus manos rápidamente por sobre sus libros especiales, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos palabras secretas, que a veces lo hacían fruncir el entrecejo o sonreír e incluso una vez, Kise creyó verlo llorar.

Momentos como ese le hacían preguntarse qué se sentiría ser tocado por esas manos, aunque eran pensamientos tan secretos y que le causaban tanta vergüenza que solía ocultárselos hasta a sí mismo, pero que resurgían en sus sueños, como ecos de fantasmas y mucho más vívidos a la luz de la luna. Kise también había notado la predilección (o más bien adicción) de Kuroko por la malteada de vainilla, la manera en que solía inclinar la cabeza, de manera que los mechones de su cabello azul cielo le acariciaban las mejillas, cada vez que escuchaba un sonido placentero, éstos casi siempre relacionados con el sonido de las zapatillas sobre el piso de una cancha de basketball o el balón rebotando, cambiando de manos y siendo encestado.

A Kuroko además le gustaba la música clásica, sobre todo las grandes sinfonías, con cientos de instrumentos trabajando al unísono para formar una armonía que a más de uno le rompía el corazón. Kuroko valoraba el trabajo en equipo y la amistad, comía muy poco y solía gustar de hacer bromas a sus amigos y compañeros de clase, como aparecer detrás de ellos para pegarles un susto o hacer comentarios sarcásticos o malintencionados sobre Kagami, si bien éstos estaban disfrazados con cortesía.

Darse cuenta de esto, supuso para Ryouta un duro golpe, porque él siempre había vivido en un mundo vano, que se le antojaba demasiado aburrido y obvio, donde una sonrisa era un simple movimiento de músculos que tenía que ejercitar ante la cámara en su trabajo como modelo. Pero en Kuroko eran gestos de verdad, fragmentos de su alma que se escapaban en acciones pequeñas y para él, frágiles. Tan frágiles que Kise tenía que protegerlas; se sentía obligado a protegerlas, a proteger a Kuroko, porque él era una de las pocas cosas _puras_ en su vida tan caótica, llena de sonrisas falsas y poses ensayadas, de confesiones de amor desesperadas y en donde valía más la apariencia que el amor de verdad; no es que él lo hubiera experimentado nunca, claro.

—Kise-kun, ¿quieres dejarlo por la paz? —dijo Kuroko un día, tras el término de las clases, en las que el rubio se había ofrecido (o más bien, había forzado su presencia) para acompañarlo al gimnasio donde el equipo de Seirin entrenaba para la Copa de Invierno y sin importarle en absoluto llegar tarde, aunque la entrenadora ya lo había amenazado por sus retardos.

—¿De qué hablas, Kurokocchi? —preguntó Ryouta a su vez. Se habían detenido en medio de las jardineras, casi en frente del gimnasio y Kuroko lucía extremadamente enojado, con una furia fría mucho más atemorizante que cualquier ataque de gritos. Kuroko tenía los puños cerrados a los costados y aunque no podía mirarlo, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en Kise, llenos de reproche y furia.

—Puedo cuidarme solo —dijo Kuroko, ignorante de que Kise se había acercado tanto a él que faltaba muy poco para que pudiera sentir su respiración sobre su rostro—. ¿Es que acaso no puedes dejarme en paz? —preguntó, pues ya estaba harto de escucharlo hablar a su lado, eternamente optimista y también eternamente seguido por un montón de fans, que aunque permanecían alejadas lo suficiente, Kuroko todavía podía escuchar susurrar a la distancia, como un enjambre de abejas dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.

—Kurokocchi, yo... —dijo Kise y si Kuroko hubiese podido ver su aura se habría dado cuenta de que Kise tenía su mano a escasos centímetros de su rostro, todavía sin decidirse a atraerlo hacia él y con los dedos temblando, pues estaba tan cerca... Tan cerca que el rechazo de Kuroko era casi palpable.

—No, escúchame tú, Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko, todavía sin apartar la vista de la dirección de la que procedía la voz de Kise; todavía ignorante de la cercanía entre ambos—. No soy un inútil. Puedo cargar mis propias cosas, puedo caminar por el campus yo solo, puedo andar sin ayuda y sin compañía. No necesito que lo hagas por mí. Es molesto. Así que —dijo, extendiendo los brazos para arrebatarle la mochila que Kise siempre solía cargar y encontrándose con su cercanía, de manera que sus manos chocaron contra su pecho y lo apartaron de sí, por lo que Kise trastabilló, con los ojos como platos y las manos aun temblando, profundamente herido ante el rechazo de Kuroko, aunque entendiéndolo en el fondo de su ser.

—Lo siento —dijo Kise y de nuevo agradeció que Kuroko no pudiese verlo, aunque sonara cruel, pues de otro modo habría notado las lágrimas que habían asomado en las comisuras de sus ojos, de un hermoso tono dorado que atraía a un montón de chicas—. Lo siento, Kurokocchi. Sólo quería ser de ayuda, pero ya sé que soy molesto.

—Está bien, Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko, extendiendo la mano derecha—. Ahora devuélveme mi mochila o llegarás tarde al entrenamiento.

—Sí... —dijo Kise, haciendo lo que le pedía y escondiendo, con esas dotes de actor que en un futuro le serían muy provechosas, sus verdaderos sentimientos—. Tienes razón. No me gustaría que la entrenadora me hiciera una llave de lucha libre por llegar tarde. Será mejor que me apresure —dijo Kise, empezando a caminar, primero lentamente para después aumentar la velocidad, hasta echar a correr—. Entonces, si me disculpas... ¡Te veo luego, Kurokocchi!

Fue en ese momento en que Kuroko notó la tristeza de Kise, pero no sólo eso, también sucedió algo mucho más impresionante: mientras Kise pasaba por su lado como una exhalación, un aura de un brillante dorado fue cubriendo su cuerpo, de manera que Kuroko pudo ver un borrón dorado pasando por su lado; un joven alto, con el cabello un poco largo, que daba grandes zancadas para alejarse de él.

Al verlo, Kuroko no pudo reprimir el impulso de tomarlo por el brazo para detenerlo y quizá preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo, pero Kise se escapó de entre sus dedos y desapareció en algún punto, que Kuroko supuso era la puerta del gimnasio, dejándolo anonadado y lleno de preguntas que, de cualquier modo, Kise no habría sabido responder.

Kuroko tardó mucho en ponerse en marcha de nuevo, pues estaba tratando de explicarse qué había sucedido y si no estaba imaginándose cosas, o bien si su cerebro no había sufrido algún desperfecto la última vez que se cayó en un juego de basketball y se pegó contra el asfalto, pues sólo un golpe así o quizá el intenso calor que estaba haciendo, podían explicar que de pronto Kise tuviera un aura tan brillante y tan hermosa.

Pero el aura seguía ahí cuando Kuroko por fin se hizo camino hacia el entrenamiento de Seirin. Kise brillaba con un color dorado un tanto opaco, en el que Kuroko pudo por fin leer el daño que le habían hecho sus palabras, si bien aun las sentía necesarias y no se retractaba de ellas, aunque sí del tono en que las había pronunciado, en lugar de hablar civilizadamente de porqué le molestaba tanto que Kise lo ayudara.

—Hey, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó Kagami, una vez hubo finalizado el entrenamiento, sentándose al lado de Kuroko en la pared más alejada del gimnasio.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Kagami-kun?

—Bueno —dijo Kagami, echándole un ojo al libro abierto sobre el regazo de Kuroko, que éste no había leído en lo más mínimo—. Kise no se veía muy feliz en el entrenamiento y tú no le has quitado la vista de encima...

—Kagami-kun, no puedo ver.

—¡Es un decir! —dijo Kagami y se calmó cuando Kuroko empezó a reírse—. Bastardo, no juegues así conmigo, pensé que te había ofendido o algo.

—Vamos, Kagami-kun, nunca lo pensaría. Ya sé que a veces hablas sin pensar —dijo Kuroko, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —preguntó Kagami, aunque su enfado no era real, sino uno más de los actos que componían su amistad—. ¡Ah y no te quieras escapar! ¿Pasó algo o no?

—No, Kagami-kun —dijo Kuroko, tras sopesarlo un momento, pues no quería revelarle a nadie que veía auras, sobre todo cuando resultaban tan impredecibles y sin duda lo verían como un signo de locura o algo peor—. Nada serio en realidad —mintió, aunque no podía sopesar la magnitud de lo que acababa de suceder entre Kise y él—. Sólo me enojé con Kise-kun por comportarse como un idiota.

—Nada del otro mundo —dijo Kagami con un suspiro.

—Supongo que no —dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ya se le pasará —dijo Kagami, poniéndose de pie, listo para ir a los vestidores—. Te veo en un momento, me cambio y podemos irnos.

Kuroko asintió, aunque apenas recordaba lo que Kagami había dicho, al menos no todo. ¿De verdad se le pasaría? Pronto comprobó que no. Kise se volvió distante y cortés, una tercera faceta que no iba nada con el Kise engreído que había sido en sus primeros días de conocerse o con el chico demasiado preocupado por su bienestar de los últimos meses. Parecía un extraño, aunque tuviera la misma voz y los ademanes, aunque su aura le indicara que era Kise y nadie más. Pero esta separación ayudó a Kuroko a descubrir, como Kise había hecho con él, pequeños aspectos que antes había pasado por alto en relación con el rubio.

Por supuesto, Kuroko siempre había sido una persona bastante atenta, pero con la llegada del aura de Kise, también llegaron un montón de secretos y cosas que no habría podido descubrir nunca ni siquiera escuchando atentamente como solía hacer con las personas que le interesaban. Así se enteró de que Kise era el más pequeño en una familia con dos hijas y que además, también era el consentido. Sus hermanas lo habían instado a entrar al mundo del modelaje y en él se movía desde que tenía 14 años; ahí mismo también se había enamorado por primera vez, había dado su primer beso y también dejado de ser virgen.

Kise solía acostarse con quien le pegara en gana y se sentía profundamente aburrido e insatisfecho con su vida, pues al igual que él usaba a las chicas con las que se escabullía en hoteles de paso con credenciales falsas, también sabía que ellas lo usaban a él por su reputación y belleza, por poder decir que se habían _tirado_ al guapísimo modelo Kise Ryouta. Por eso Kise era cínico y aparentemente despreocupado, aunque en realidad le carcomía por dentro la perspectiva de pasar toda su vida en la misma rutina de amores falsos, en la que sólo su amistad con Aomine y Kagami, así como su participación en el equipo de basketball lograban hacerlo sinceramente feliz.

Kuroko supo todo esto por su aura, en la que podía leer como si fuera un libro abierto, a pesar de que desconocía cómo y porqué funcionaba sólo para él. Y así aprendió a verlo como una persona, aprendió también lo que Kise había visto en él sin tener el poder de ver "auras" y lo mucho que esto significaba para él en un mundo que le parecía gris y sin esperanza. Fue por eso que Kuroko se decidió a disculparse y también porque ya no podía soportar que Kise lo tratara de manera tan cortés y tan alienígena, otra vez como si Kuroko estuviera hecho de cristal y otra vez por las razones equivocadas.

—Kise-kun, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —lo llamó Kuroko un día en la hora libre de estudio, que usualmente Kise pasaba firmando autógrafos y coqueteando con alguna chica. Kise, que se había dejado caer en su escritorio, esperando que lo creyeran dormido, se sorprendió al encontrar a Kuroko frente a él, pues Kuroko nunca iba a buscarlo, normalmente lo hacía él.

—Sí, claro que sí, Kurokocchi. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kise, enderezándose en su asiento y aunque en apariencia lucía tranquilo, su aura le decía a Kuroko que se encontraba a la defensiva y sopesando sus palabras.

—Aquí no, Kise-kun. ¿Podemos ir afuera? —dijo Kuroko, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Kise, que no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, tan asombrado que su aura se hizo un poco más oscura, lo que respondía al miedo que sentía.

—¿Qué sucede, Kurokocchi? —preguntó Kise una vez más, después de que atravesaron varios corredores vacíos y descendieron un par de escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja, desde donde Kuroko lo guío hacia la parte trasera del edificio, donde las parejitas solían besuquearse después de la salida.

—Kise-kun, deja de hacer el tonto —dijo Kuroko y el aura de Kise se volvió aun más oscura, porque no podía entender qué había hecho mal. Kuroko vio esto y se apresuró a añadir—. Ya sé que te dije que me dejaras en paz, pero con eso no me refería a que te comportaras como una persona totalmente diferente. Sinceramente me pones de los nervios.

—Ya no sé lo que quieres —dijo Kise, después de un momento de silencio, mesándose los cabellos y con tal fatiga en la voz que Kuroko se asombró al darse cuenta de que en realidad no lo sabía todo de Kise, pues sólo había llegado a tocar la superficie de sus miedos y problemas—. Kurokocchi, de verdad que estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor, pero es imposible que sepa lo que estás pensando. Y no puedes esperar que actúe como si lo supiera.

De nuevo, Kise temblaba y Kuroko sólo se dio cuenta por las fluctuaciones de su aura, que tenían la forma de las ondas de calor en medio del desierto o sobre una colina vacía y lejana. Verlo así, hizo que Kuroko se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía, pues Kise había vivido toda su vida pretendiendo, adaptándose a las exigencias de los demás, actuando... Y ahora no sabía qué papel adoptar frente a Kuroko, una persona muy importante para él.

—Sólo quiero que seas tú, Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko, presintiendo que Kise tenía intención de marcharse y quizá dejar de hablarle, pues sería mucho más fácil así—. A veces un poco molesto, pero alegre, demasiado preocupado por mí, optimista y tonto. Eso es lo único que quiero, Kise-kun.

—Ni siquiera sé quién soy —dijo Kise y a Kuroko se le hizo un nudo en el pecho al escuchar su voz, porque incluso él, el pobre _chico ciego_, sabía quién era. Se lo habían dicho desde pequeño y como bien había leído en un libro, usaba ese calificativo como una armadura, de manera que nadie pudiera herirlo. Pero Kise no tenía ese consuelo.

—Entonces sé quien eres cuando estás conmigo.

Kuroko se aproximó a él y Kise pudo ver su rostro bañado por la luz del sol, con el flequillo oscureciéndole la frente pero sin poder apagar la luz en sus ojos, siempre tan llenos de determinación. Sus pestañas eran pequeñas pero abundantes y oscuras como su nombre y su rostro, siempre tan calmo, le parecía a Kise la personificación misma de la belleza. Kise tragó saliva mientras pensaba todo esto, pues ya le era imposible acallar todo lo que había fingido _no sentir_ desde que había visto a Kuroko en realidad y mucho más ahora que Kuroko parecía verlo tal cual era, aunque fuese con ayuda de su aura.

—Eres demasiado brillante, Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko, que estaba a escasos centímetros de tocar su aura, aunque no le era necesario para saber qué clase de cambios se estaban operando en Kise, pues ante sus palabras, casi parecía una antorcha de fuego brillante y cálido, demasiado cálido quizá, para alguien en principio tan frío como él.

Kuroko avanzó un poco más, a tientas casi, aunque lo veía perfectamente, hasta que llegó a tocarlo. Primero traspasó su aura dorada, viendo maravillado por un segundo como ésta se adhería a su piel, como si fuera un escudo protector mágico, para después aferrarse a la tela de su camisa blanca de la escuela, como un náufrago que encuentra una balsa de troncos en medio de un mar infinito y aterrador por su misma infinidad.

—Kurokocchi... —Kise no hizo ningún ademán por tocarlo, pero su aura le gritaba lo que Kuroko quería saber y quizá hasta más. _Te quiero. Kurokocchi, te quiero._

_Te quiero._

_Te..._

Una imagen inundó la mente de Kuroko, una imagen, después de casi siete años de no poder ver nada. Kuroko inhaló pesadamente mientras la apreciaba, aunque era en más de un sentido bastante abstracta. Mostraba una pequeña luz en medio de la noche, una estrella rodeada de oscuridad. Pero de pronto la estrella estaba acompañada de otra, de algunas otras en realidad, pero entre ellas, sobresalía la que estaba a su lado, de un hermoso resplandor azul cielo, azul pálido.

No muy seguro de que funcionaría, pero sintiéndose incapaz de expresarlo con palabras, Kuroko trató de proyectar su propia imagen en la mente de Kise. Una luna llena en medio de la noche oscura y despejada. Luego dijo:

—La luna es hermosa —antes de enviar las explicaciones pertinentes por medio de su extraña telepatía.

El aura de Kise adquirió entonces un extraño matiz rosado, que llenó el corazón de Kuroko de calidez y también de un dolor indescifrable. Nunca había descubierto cómo se veía el amor en un aura, pero ese color rosa se lo decía todo y lo que no podía decirse, Kise se lo transmitía a través de su cuerpo, pues lo había atraído hacia él con delicadeza y un poco de miedo y había pasado su brazo por su cintura, para después descansar su frente sobre el hombro de Kuroko, todo esto sin dejar de temblar.

—Así que es hermosa, ¿eh, Kurokocchi? —dijo y Kuroko lo sintió sonreír.

—Sí —dijo Kuroko, rodeando con el brazo la espalda de Kise, cubriéndose así completamente con su aura dorada y matizada de rosa en algunas partes, pero sobre todo dorada como la luz del sol.

Kuroko nunca había entendido para qué le servía ver las "auras", pero si su teoría era cierta, eran como guías en la oscuridad, que lo llevaban a encontrar a personas importantes para él. Sin embargo y a diferencia de lo que creía al principio, estas personas no eran piezas predestinadas en su destino, no del todo, al menos. Pues él podía crearlas, _encender los fuegos_ de nuevas relaciones, si es que se podía permitir dicha expresión y encontrar bajo esa luz brillante nuevas personas. Pero este proceso no sólo servía para él, con sus "poderes sobrenaturales", sino que más bien era una regla de la vida.

_Busca y encontrarás_, pensó, mientras seguía aferrado a Kise y aspiraba su perfume en pequeñas bocanadas. _Busca y encontrarás._ Como Kise y él, dos ciegos en un mundo de oscuridad, se habían encontrado el uno al otro.

**FIN.**


End file.
